glorybyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword Creation Guide
Hello Swordsmen, you are coming here today inorder to learn more about swords in A Pirate's Tale. To get a sword, you can apply for a regular one through the customs techniques verb, and inputting "Weapon" into the ability type and naming your sword. However, to get a Meito, you must go through a blacksmith player character. Swords are an integral part of combat, yet they have special rules of their own to follow. Swords are objects which means they are breakable, this is why it is important to have a good sword. Meito (Famous Swords) grade swords are usually the most durable of swords. With each level, their durability and resistance to damage increases. The sword grades are as Followed: Wazamono (Grade Swords) - A undetermined amount of Wazamono grade swords float around throughout the seas. These swords have very strong durability are resistant to dulling. Ryo Wazamono (Skillful Grade Swords) - There are 50 Ryo Wazamono grade swords that circulate throughout the world. They are stronger than Wazamono grade swords and more resistant, also alot rarer. O Wazamono (Great Grade Swords) - There are 21 O Wazamono Grade swords that are passed between only the best of swordsmen, usually these swords can be identified by sight by even non-swordsmen. They are superbly crafted, almost unbreakable. Saijo O Wazamono (Supreme Grade Swords) - There are 12 Saijo O Wazamono Grade Swords, however, only two of which circulate through the world. The Black Blade, Yoru, and the Cursed Blade, Shodai Kitetsu. These swords are obtained in game through roleplay. They are the greatest swords created and are easily identifable Cursed Blade: When a blade is cursed, it is a possessed by a demonic spirit that imbued its very essence into the blade of a sword. Occasionally, this gives the sword special abilities that the user can manipulate to his own advantage. However, prolonged usage of a high-grade, cursed sword can drive the user insane. (Examples: Shichiseiken's Mystic Fire Manipulation is a high-grade, Cursed Ability. Nothing too Craz.) In order to use cursed blades, a Swordsmen must have the Passive. Black Blade: When a black is consider a Kokuto, or Black Blade, it is superbly crafted inorder to boost its durability beyond its average sword grade, allowing it to have the durability of the next sword-grade. O Wazamono Grade Black Blades have a durability similar to that of Coat of Armaments Haki, they are almost unbreakable. (Note: Only Ryo Wazamono Grade Swords and higher grades can be cursed/Black Blades) Sword Breaking (Yes, Apparently I have to do this.): These are the requirements to break a sword, basically, well.. Meitos atleast. Non-Meito: - Can be shattered with Level 40 Strength after a tough battle. Wazamono - Can be broken with Level 60 Strength. Ryo Wazamono - Broken after 80 Strength with a tough battle. O Wazamono - Broken after 95 Strength with a very hard fought battle. (Black Blades of this calibre are unbreakable) Saijo O Wazamono - Unbreakable Category:Professions